The Flash
The Flash is a live-action superhero series airing on the CW and is the first spin-off of Arrow. The series follows Barry Allen, a forensic scientist working in Central City, who is given super speed after being electrocuted by lightning during a particle accelerator explosion. Barry, with the help of Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells, fights crime in Central City as The Flash. Season 1 Pilot * Nora Allen - Stabbed by Eobard. Her death was temporarily undone when Barry created Flashpoint, stopping Eobard from killing her. * Detective Fred Chyre - Shot in the neck by Clyde Mardon * Clyde Mardon - Shot by Joe. Fastest Man Alive * Java - Beaten to death by Black and his clones. * Danton Black/Multiplex - Fell out of a window to commit suicide, though the Flash tried to save him. * Simon Stagg - Stabbed by Eobard, disguised as Wells. Things You Can't Outrun * Araz Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. * Raffi Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. * Theresa Howard - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. Going Rogue * Basil Nurblin - Shot by Snart. Plastique * Bette Sans Souci - Shot by Eiling. Her body then became a bomb that nearly destroyed Central City. Power Outage * Daria Kim - Electrocuted by Blackout * Jake Davenport- Electrocuted by Blackout * Tony Woodward/Girder - Electrocuted by Blackout. Later resurrected as a zombie. * Farooq Gibran/Blackout - Overloaded himself when he tried to steal Barry's speed. Out of Time * Cisco Ramon - ''Stabbed by Eobard with his vibrating hand. However, this was in an alternate timeline that Barry prevented. Rogue Time * Vincent Santini - Shot by Snart. * ''Mason Bridges - Stabbed by Eobard. Tricksters * Tess Morgan - Killed in a car crash caused by Eobard. * Harrison Wells - Appearance stolen by Eobard, causing him to decompose. All Star Team Up * Bill Carlisle - Killed by Larvan's bees. * Lindsay Kang - Killed by Larvan's bees. The Trap * Hannibal Bates/Everyman '- Shot by Joe, thinking he was Wells. Rogue Air * '''Jake Simmons/Deathbolt '- Shot in the face by Snart. Fast Enough * Eddie Thawne ''- Shot himself in order to kill Eobard. * '''Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash '- Erased from history after Eddie, his ancestor, killed himself. A time remnant of him was preserved through the Speed Force, allowing him to live. Season 2 The Man Who Saved Central City * ''Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm ''- Killed when he and Martin destroyed the Singularity. * Al Rothstein - Killed by Atom-Smasher, his Earth-2 counterpart. * '''Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher - Trapped in a nuclear core by Barry, then absorbed too much energy and overloaded. Flash of Two Worlds * Eddie Slick/Sand Demon - Turned to glass by Barry, then shattered. Family of Rogues * David Rutenberg - Killed by Lewis Snart with a bomb in his head. * Lewis Snart - Shot by his son Leonard. The Darkness and the Light * Eric Larkin - Shot by Doctor Light. Potential Energy * Russell Glosson/Turtle - Had his brain tissue removed by Wells. The Reverse-Flash Returns * Francine West - Died of MacGregor's Syndrome. Welcome to Earth-2 * Joseph West - Fatally injured by Deathstorm while trying to save Iris. * Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm - Stabbed in the back by Zoom. * Francisco Ramon/Reverb - Stabbed in the chest by Zoom. King Shark * Shay Lamden - Killed in the Particle Accelerator explosion. Trajectory * Eliza Harmon/Trajectory - Body destroyed by the Speed Force after injecting herself with Velocity-9. Versus Zoom * Ashley Zolomon - Shot by her husband James. Back to Normal * Griffin Grey - Died of old Age while fighting the Flash. * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost - Earth 2 '''- Stabbed by Zoom with her icicle. Rupture * '''Dante Ramon/Rupture - Stabbed by Zoom. The Race of His Life * Henry Allen ''- Stabbed by Zoom. His death was temporarily undone when Barry created Flashpoint. * '''Hunter Zolomon/Zoom' - Captured by the Time Wraiths and shriveled up. However, the Speed Force turned him into Black Flash to hunt down speedsters who mess with time. Season 3 Flashpoint * Edward Clariss/Rival - Shot in the back by Joe. This was Undone when Barry destroyed Flashpoint. Paradox * Dante Ramon - Died in a car crash as one of the post-Flashpoint side effects. * Edward Clariss/Rival - Thrown against the walls repeatedly in his prison cell by Savitar. The Present * Iris West - Stabbed through the heart by Savitar. This was prevented when H.R. switched places with Iris, sacrificing himself and ultimately leading to Savitar's destruction. Untouchable * Stuart Holzman - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose. * Julio Mendez - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose. Duet * Digsy Foss - Shot by Moran's men. * Cutter Moran - Shot by Foss's men. Abra Kadabra * Abra Kadabra '- Was taken back to Earth--19 by Gypsy to be executed for his crimes. Finish Line * ''H.R. Wells- Stabbed in the back by Savitar, thinking he was Iris. * 'Hunter Zolomon/Black Flash '- Frozen then shattered by Killer Frost * '''Barry Allen/Savitar - Shot by Iris, then erased from existence by the paradox caused by him failing to kill her. Season 4 Mixed Signals * Kurt Weaver - Obliterated inside of an elevator being dropped and violently shaken by Kilg%re's technopathy. Girls Night Out * The Weeper - Killed offscreen by DeVoe. When Harry Met Harry... * Jim Fox - Mauled to death by a stone tiger statue brought to life by Black Bison. Don't Run *'Clifford DeVoe - Original Body' - Died after transferring his consciousness into the body of Dominic Lanse. *''Dominic Lanse'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him True Colors *'Mina Chaytan/Black Bison'- Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers. *'Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re'- Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers. *'Sylbert Rundine/Dwarfstar'- Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers. *''Becky Sharpe/Hazard - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into her *'Warden Wolfe''' - Skull crashed by DeVoe with his power-absorbing wheelchair. Subject 9 *''Izzy Bowin/Fiddler'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into her. Lose Yourself *''Matthew Kim/Melting Point'' - Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers. *'Janet Petty/Null' - Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers. *''Edwin Gauss/Folded Man'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him * Ralph Dibny - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him. However, he was later revived after Barry rescued him from DeVoe's consciousness and he regained control of his body. Think Fast * Neil Borman/Fallout - Died after being overloaded with radiation by DeVoe, who then used him as a nuclear battery. We Are the Flash *'Clifford DeVoe/Thinker - Consciousness' - Died after Ralph Dibny regains control of his body after escaping DeVoe's consciousness with Barry; consciousness in DeVoe's chair then terminated by Marlize DeVoe. Season 5 Blocked *'William Lang/Gridlock' - Stabbed in the chest with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada *Bobby Moretti - Compressed into a cube by Vanessa Jansen *'Vanessa Jansen/Block '- Stabbed in the chest with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada The Icicle Cometh *Raelene Sharp/Razorsharp - Impaled in the back by Cicada's lightning-shaped dagger when it boomerangs back to him. O Come, All Ye Faithful *''Barry Allen/The Flash'' - Temporarily dead after Joslyn Jackam strikes him with lightning from her staff; He is revived by Nora using her powers as a makeshift defibrillator. Seeing Red *Kira May - Killed by Cicada *Dwayne Geist - Killed by Cicada *Carl Bork - Stabbed to death with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada *Keisha Moore- Slashed to death by Cicada Cause and XS * Cisco Ramon/Vibe - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when Nora went back in time. * Cecile Horton - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when Nora went back in time. * Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when Nora went back in time. * Ralph Dibny/ Elongated Man - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when Nora went back in time. * Sherloquee Wells - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when Nora went back in time. * Iris West-Allen - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when Nora went back in time. Failure is an Orphan *Dr. Vanessa Ambres - Stabbed to death by the adult Grace Gibbons/Cicada II. Time Bomb *'Orlin Dwyer' - Impaled in the back by Grace/Cicada II's lightning-shaped dagger Godspeed *Lia - Stabbed in the stomach by August Heart/Godspeed with his vibrating hand. Snow Pack *''Thomas Snow''/'Icicle' - Impaled in the back by Grace/Cicada II's lightning-shaped dagger; Icicle is defeated after Thomas suppresses him and erased permanently when Thomas dies. Legacy *'Grace Gibbons/Cicada II' - Erased from existence after Barry destroys Cicada's dagger with the Mirror Gun and her younger self takes the meta-human cure. *Trevor Shinick - Killed when Eobard Thawne phases his hand through his chest; Death averted when Barry and Nora reverse time. *''Nora West-Allen/XS'' - Erased from existence in the new timeline created after the destruction of Cicada's dagger. Season 6 Into the Void *Rachel Rosso - Dies off-screen from HLH cancer. A Flash of the Lightning *'Mitch Romero' - Killed off-screen by Ramsey Rosso's mutated form; He resurrects at the end of the episode. Dead Man Running *'Mitch Romero' - Explodes after Barry Allen overdoses him on dark matter. Category:TV